Being Two
by Dashboard Elf
Summary: Max gets sick after taking medicine that Joshua gave her. She soon learns it is the same medicine used to control White's familiars, and eventually it drove them insane. Logan races against time to find a cure before Max dies.


Author: Soul Artist

Summary: Max gets sick after taking medicine that Joshua gave her. She soon learns it is the same medicine used to control White's familiars, and eventually it drove them insane. Logan races against time to find a cure before Max dies.

Max sat at the desk, writing fervently. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and squinted, trying to make out the equation. "Delta X? That can't be right…" she frowned and stared harder at the paper. It was covered in complicated figures and numbers.

Max felt someone lay a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Logan standing next to her. Her heart began to race. "How's it going?" he said softly.

Max ran a hand through her hair. "It's going," she replied shortly. "All these numbers and x-es and equations…I feel like my head is going to explode." She closed her eyes and tilted her head back. Suddenly, she felt Logan's lips on hers. He kissed her softly, gently. He pulled back and touched her face. Max looked back at him, her eyes full of meaning.

Logan smiled at her, a little sad, and turned away after squeezing her shoulder. He headed over to the work table, where bits and pieces of a Gossamer gun lay. Logan ran his hand over the cool metal and picked up a wrench. He began trying to repair the gun.

Max heard the front door slam. "For I am stealth guy, all bow before me." Alec walked in carrying a large bag of something that clanged against his leg when he walked, a satisfied smile on his face. He set it down on the work table next to the gun. "Here ya go, my friend. All of your tiny parts of metal whatnots to fix that gun." Alec unzipped the bag and gestured inside. "What you can do with them, I do not know, but good luck." Alec clapped Logan on the shoulder. "Make me proud, soldier." Logan gave him a wry look. "I'll try my best, captain." Logan peered inside the bag and began to rummage through it.

"So Max, how's the math comin'?" Alec leaned up against the wall and folded his arms over his chest. "I'm……not really sure," Max admitted. She sighed and set down her pencil. She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

Joshua, who had been painting in the corner, looked up at Max worriedly. "Max all right?" he said in his gruff voice. Logan glanced up from the gun.

Max caught Logan's eye, then tossed Joshua a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I'm fine," Max replied. "I'm just tired, that's all." 

Logan left the work table and touched her shoulder gently. "Maybe we should call it a night," he said. "We never call it a night." Max said. She picked up her pencil and returned to the figures. "You're exhausted," Logan countered. "No, I have to keep working on this." Max started writing.

Logan reached over and plucked the pencil out of her hand. Max made a grab for it and missed. "Hey!" she protested. "At least take a break."

Max sighed, touched by his concern but not wanting to humor him. Finally she gave up.

"All right." Max threw her hands up. "If it'll make you feel better, I'll get some rest." She got up and headed out of the room. Logan followed her.

"Uh, Logan? For her to get some rest, you'll have to leave," Alec called pointedly. Logan turned and gave him a dirty look, then kept walking. Joshua frowned and returned to his painting.

Alec looked over at the canvas, where a mess of oranges, blacks, blues, and yellows were splashed almost comically. He cocked his head. "What do you call that one, Joshua?" Alec fought to keep a straight face.

Joshua stared at him blankly.

Max laid down on Joshua's overstuffed couch. She closed her eyes and drew in a breath. She felt Logan sit down next to her. He took her hand, and their fingers intertwined. The lights were low, and candles burned on the table, giving off a warm glow and framing Max's face. Logan moved in closer. "Are you sure you're all right?" he said softly.

Max smiled. "I told you, I'm fine. Its just…nothing. Just your average post-Pulse depression syndrome. I'm over it." Their eyes met. Logan rested his hand upon her face. Max turned her head and kissed his fingers. Logan leaned in and brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. She touched his face as the kiss grew deeper, more longing.

Logan pulled away slowly and reluctantly. He kissed Max once more with finality, then pulled back, for good this time. "you have to rest," he scolded playfully. "Mmmm…I don't know about that. I feel much more awake." Her voice was soft.

"I'm going." Logan smiled and got up, heading out of the room. 

Max closed her eyes and surrendered to a deep, uninterrupted sleep.


End file.
